


Justified Season 1: The Facebook Edition

by Abraxas



Category: Justified
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abraxas/pseuds/Abraxas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An exercise in brevity. And silliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justified Season 1: The Facebook Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Written, again, with AndItsOuttaHere.

Raylan Givens has tagged Tommy Bucks in the note 'You have 24 Hours to get out of Miami.'

Tommy Bucks is dead.

Dan Butler has tagged Raylan Givens in the note 'We don't shoot on sight anymore.'

Raylan Givens has updated his location status to 'Lexington, Kentucky'.

Art Mullen is now friends with Raylan Givens.

Raylan Givens is now friends with Rachel Brooks and Tim Gutterson.

Boyd Crowder has joined the group 'Fans of Emulex'.

Jared Hale is dead.

Bowman Crowder is dead.

Ava Crowder has changed her relationship status to 'Single'.

Devil, Dewey Crowe and 50 other people like this.

Ava Crowder is now friends with Raylan Givens.

Raylan Givens has tagged Dewey Crowe in the note 'Go back to poaching 'gators - it's safer.'

Raylan Givens has tagged Boyd Crowder in the note 'You make me pull, I'll put you down.'

Raylan Givens and Boyd Crowder are attending the event 'Fried Chicken at Ava's!'

Boyd Crowder has been shot.

Ava Crowder likes this.

Raylan Givens is sorry.

Winona Hawkins thinks that Raylan Givens is the angriest man she has ever known.

Boyd Crowder has become a fan of 'God'.

Raylan Givens thinks Gary Hawkins spooks easy.

Raylan Givens has tagged Ava Crowder in the note 'I can't sleep with you.'

Raylan Givens has tagged Ava Crowder in the note 'I still can't sleep with you.'

Raylan Givens is in a relationship with Ava Crowder.

Rachel Brooks and Raylan Givens are attending the event 'Road-trip to LA!'

Helen Givens has tagged Raylan Givens in the note 'Bail your father out of jail!'

Arlo Givens has had a heart-attack.

Raylan Givens is visiting gravestones.

Johnny Crowder has tagged Ava Crowder in the note 'It's open season on deer.'

Winona Hawkins has tagged Raylan Givens in the note 'Can you run these names for me?'

Art Mullen has tagged Raylan Givens in the note, 'You shot someone else? At her house?'

Boyd Crowder has tagged Raylan Givens in the note 'Next time you see Hunter Mosley, shoot him in the head.'

Boyd Crowder has tagged Raylan Givens in the note 'I know a secret about your daddy.'

Bo Crowder is out of jail.

Art Mullen, Raylan Givens, Rachel Brooks, Tim Gutterson and David Vasquez are attending the event 'Hostage Situation at the Marshals' Office!'

Tim Gutterson is requisitioning 24 pieces of fried chicken (extra spicy).

David Vasquez has tagged Raylan Givens in the note 'I know you're sleeping with Ava Crowder - and I have the photos to prove it!'

Boyd Crowder is out of prison. WOOT!

Raylan Givens is is too old to be losing fights.

Winona Hawkins has tagged Raylan Givens in the note 'You're a good man.'

Arnold Pinter has tagged Raylan Givens in the note 'Don't you usually wear an obnoxious hat?'

Wynn Duffy is friends with Gary Hawkins.

Emmett Arnett has tagged Gary Hawkins and Wynn Duffy in the note 'Where's my money?'

Wynn Duffy has been shot.

Gary Hawkins likes this.

Winona Hawkins is standing by her man.

Raylan Givens was not in another shoot-out. (He was just near one.)

Boyd Crowder has started the group 'Church of the Last Chance Salvation'.

Raylan Givens has tagged the congregation of the Church of the Last Chance Salvation in the note, 'The United States Marshal Service is offering fifty-thousand dollars to any individual providing information that will put Boyd back in prison.'

Boyd Crowder and The Flock are attending the event 'Fire in the Hole!'

Dewey Crowe has joined the group 'Church of the Last Chance Salvation'.

Boyd Crowder has tagged Dewey Crowe in the note 'Rules of the Church of the Last Chance Salvation.'

Dewey Crowe has left the group 'Church of the Last Chance Salvation'.

Dewey Crowe has been deputised.

Boyd Crowder has become a fan of 'Kodiaks'.

Bo Crowder has not just got off the Short Bus.

Arlo Givens has tagged Raylan Givens, Art Mullen and David Vasquez in the note, 'I ain't wearing no goddam wire'

Winona Hawkins has changed her relationship status to 'Single'.

Raylan Givens likes this.

Winona Hawkins has changed her relationship status to 'Married'.

Ava Crowder has changed her relationship status to 'Single'.

Ava Crowder has become a fan of 'Sawed-off Shotguns'.

Boyd Crowder and Bo Crowder are attending the event 'Hellfire Preachin' in the Church!'

Arlo Givens is wearing a wire.

Ava Crowder has tagged Bo Crowder in the note 'Stop harassing me.'

Boyd Crowder has tagged Ava Crowder in the note 'I'm sorry for everything.'

Ava Crowder has tagged Boyd Crowder in the note 'I accept your apology - now go away.'

Gary Hawkins has updated his location status to 'The Athletic Club'.

Winona Hawkins and Raylan Givens like this.

Arlo Givens has been shot.

Boyd Crowder, Raylan Givens, Ava Crowder and Bo Crowder are attending the event 'Showdown at Bulletville'.

Bo Crowder is dead.

Boyd Crowder has been shot.

Boyd Crowder did not pack a rocket-launcher.

Ava Crowder is running through the woods. Must go to the gym more LOL

Raylan Givens is now friends with Boyd Crowder.

Raylan Givens has been tagged in the note 'You will never leave Harlan alive.'


End file.
